


Vanilla

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora takes a bath and sends Eva some snapshots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stria (Asia117)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

Noora’s lived by herself for most of her life. Not completely alone, of course; she lived with her parents before Madrid, and with roommates since. Parents shouldn't fall into the same category as roommates, probably, but it's too late to do anything about that.

Eva’s beeen living by herself - and alone, truly - for a while herself, but she always felt her mother's absence keenly. Mamma Mohn only started leaving her baby bird alone once she could reliably find her own way back into the nest, so Eva got used to having her around. At least when she is here she takes a seemingly genuine interest in Eva’s life.

And anyway, until Noora moved in, Eva did have Isak as an unofficial roommate for a bit. Unofficial because that's a cohabitation Eva’s mother would have probably frowned upon, had she known. But Isak needed a place to go, and Eva had an empty room. It was an easy decision. It amuses Noora a little, that she now lives in what was Isak’s room for a few months, and he lives in what was hers.

It's different, living with Eva. She's not just a roommate, and though they each have their own bedroom, they end up falling asleep in the same bed more often than not. Living with Eva isn't living with a roommate, it's living with a girlfriend, even if it's probably the light version of cohabitation, what with neither of them paying rent and living in Eva’s mother's big, modern house. But nevertheless, she shares chores, and food, and living space with her girlfriend.

And so far it's absolutely fantastic.

Noora liked living with Eskild and Linn, even more than she did living with Elena in Madrid, but living with Eva means sharing her home life with someone for the first time. They eat together, they sometimes share the bathroom in the morning, they watch silly TV shows together. It's an interwovenness Noora has never experienced before. She loves it, and she's pretty sure Eva loves it too.

The best thing is that living together, coming home to each other, hasn’t made them more codependent. They each spend time with their friends without each other, and when Noora closes her door, Eva’s really good about keeping it closed and getting her social on with someone else.

(Probably Isak, Noora secretly thinks. They probably meet for coffee to complain about their significant others shutting their bedroom doors on them. The thought never fails to make Noora smile, and Even has actually drawn one such coffee date for her, in his signature cartoon style. One panel of Eva and Noora as well as Isak and Even snuggling in bed, another one “at the same time in a different universe” of Eva and Isak complaining to each other over coffee. She’d put it in a cheap IKEA frame and hung it up with her other art prints, much to his delighted surprise.)

Sometimes, Noora just needs time to herself. She doesn't know if it's a result of a life forming the habit of being by herself, or just something that's part of her character, but occasionally Eva texts her about being out at the skatepark with the boys, and Noora breathes something like a sigh of relief. There’s something about truly being alone in the house that lets Noora settle back into her bones when she feels too rattled.

Today is one such day. Noora’s school day was two periods shorter than Eva's, so by the time she received Eva’s text, she was already done with lunch, a quick nap, and the opening paragraph of her essay for Norwegian class. It's nice, doing everything at completely her own pace, and when she's done with all her homework and Eva texts she'll be home by dinner, and does Noora fancy sushi (she always does), Noora decides she'll have a bath.

Noora loves baths. It's no secret. Every other one of her videos involves some tangent about baths. When Eva wants to spoil her, she buys her LUSH stuff. When one of the boys draws her name for secret Santa, they buy her bath stuff. Her  _ parents _ send her a gift box of bath stuff for her birthday (as well as a sum of money that they know Noora doesn't need, but whatever, she'll take Eva on holiday with it for  _ her _ birthday).

There’s something about baths that's both relaxing and energising. Lying in the foamy or coloured, deliciously scented water makes Noora feel more decadent and sensual than any piece of clothing or makeup she's ever worn. There’s something about being naked, but still covered by a body of water, no matter how flimsy that cover might be, that makes her feel confident, and fun, and sexy. Even when she’s by herself.

So she lights a few candles, knows the light from the small window will soon be too dim what with it only being early March, and turns on the water while she deliberates over which bath bomb to use. Her phone plays a gentle alt pop playlist, and Noora finally picks one in the shape of a heart that dissolves into a milky, lilac colour that smells of vanilla and flowers and turns the water opaque so that only the pale peaks of her limbs stay visible above it. Admittedly, sending Eva snapshots of the line of her legs in the rising water and a selfie that shows her lipstick red mouth and only a hint of the top of the swell of her breasts isn't quite enjoying a bath by herself and for herself, but sometimes a girl needs to go with her flirty bathtub impulses and tease her girlfriend with a sexy photo. And anyway, there’s a good fourty minutes for Noora to lounge in the bath by herself left, and that's if Eva leaves as soon as she sees the photos. Judging by the string of fire emojis Eva sends back, it's not entirely unlikely she does.

Thirty-five minutes later Noora can't help but grin when she hears the front door and then Eva's steps a short while later.

“You were quick,” she says, when Eva steps into the bathroom, cheeks rosy from the cold outside and eyes bright.

“You gave me incentive to hurry,” Eva says, and leans down to kiss Noora hello, just a brief peck to her cheek.

“Did I?” Noora teases, stretching in the bathtub so the water shifts around the shape of her body.

Eva eyes her with interest, but then shrugs and bends down to pull off her socks.

“You're always incentive to hurry,” she says, and Noora laughs gently.

“Was Even there?” she asks when Eva peels her skinny jeans off.

“Are you saying I'm only romantic when I’ve been around Even?” Eva asks, fake outrage painted all over her face.

“Of course not,” Noora says, in a tone of voice that says that's exactly what she's saying.

“Anyway, Even was only there to pick Isak up for a date,” Eva says, rearranging the candles so she can sit down at the foot end of the tub, feet plunged into the warm water. She sighs contently and Noora shifts a little to allow her more room.

“A proper date? That's so cute,” Noora says.

Eva smiles down at her.

“Yeah? You wanna go on a proper date? Dinner by candlelight and all that?” Eva asks.

“Yeah, why not,” Noora says. “We've never done that, have we?”

“No, I don't think so,” Eva agrees. “Sounds fun though. We'll get fancy.”

Noora smiles back.

“Sounds good. I'll dress up nice for you,” she says, drawing a hand up out of the water and along the line between her breasts, up over her neck. Eva follows it with her eyes.

“Maybe I'll buy a new dress for the occasion,” Noora goes on, shifting her knees, pulling Eva’s focus down to her legs.

“Or just some new underwear, in case I decide you're getting lucky,” she adds, trailing the tips of her fingers back down over her neck and pushing her chest up a bit so her nipples peek out of the water. She runs her hand down over her stomach and back up over her side, pushing at her breast a little, making it swell round out of the water.

Eva’s still and transfixed by her feet, hands holding on to the rim of the bathtub.

“Would you like that?” Noora asks, and lifts one of her legs out of the water slowly, lets Eva watch the water run along the lines of it and the steam that curls off her heated skin into the relative coolness of the room. Then she presses the ball if her foot in between Eva’s legs, clumsy and wet, but judging by the way Eva licks her lips and swallows heavily, she doesn't mind.

“You're a menace,” Eva says, pupils wide and dark where they drink Noora in.

Noora hums pleasantly through a smile, and winks at her. Eva circles her fingers around Noora’s ankle and bends to kiss the skin just above it before she lets Noora set her foot back in the water. When she does though, she sets it down outside Eva’s own, opening her thighs, even though Eva can't see further than her open knees through the opaque bath water. What Eva can see is the hand Noora teases around both her breasts and then down beneath the water, in between her legs, and the way the water moves when she slowly rolls her hips against her hand.

“Noora,” Eva whines a little, eyes flicking between where her hand must be beneath the water, and her face. Honestly, Noora only meant to tease, but the flush on Eva’s cheeks has only gotten brighter, and the wet stain between her legs from Noora’s foot only makes Noora want to taste Eva’s wetness underneath.

“Fuck, Eva,” she says. “Wait for me in my bedroom.”

Eva's eyes go wider at the request, and then she stands up, grabbing the sides of the bathtub to lean over Noora and give her a deep kiss.

“Don't make me wait, please,” she says, and gets out of the tub

Noora watches her towel her feet dry quickly, and only gets out of the tub when Eva's already gone, but then she doesn't dawdle. She dries off methodically, and decides to put her body lotion on later. The same goes for her pyjamas. She doesn't plan on wearing clothes just yet.

When she steps into her bedroom, Eva is lying on her back in Noora’s bed in just her underwear, and arranged for maximum impact. Noora grins, and when Eva catches her eye, she waggles her eyebrows at her, making Eva laugh.

“Come here,” Eva says, and opens her legs for Noora to fit herself in between.

Yeah. Living with Eva is the best.

 

**The End**


End file.
